


What Doesn't Whump You Makes You Sad

by Derechoran



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt, Sad, Whumptober, discorddaaxel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derechoran/pseuds/Derechoran
Summary: So... this is my first proper upload to my profile. All of these are for Whumptober 2019. I KNOW I'm a little late, but I'm catching up. Hope you enjoy!6/31 Chapters Uploaded*Each chapter will be an entry.





	1. Shaky Hands - Tenth Doctor

Gears ground, accompanied by the familiar rising and falling motion of the TARDIS console. The Doctor let out a laboured breath, stumbling backwards on the metal grating.

He had done the right thing, he told himself. Wilf was safe.

He could feel his kidneys failing, his insides beginning to bubble, melting and reforming into new organs. Reaching up to push a lever, he could see his hands beginning to radiate a bright light.

They were shaking ever so slightly as he held them out in front of him.

The Time Lord leaned against the railing for support, his mind becoming muddled.

A wave of anguish flooded his mind as memories flew by, leaving him desperately reaching out for them.

Rose laughing, Martha's hair tossing around her face as she ran next to him, Donna smiling as they sat gazing at a sunset at Trinity Bay, and that strange woman he had met in the library.

Wilf, Jack, Agatha, and his past love, who he could never be with, standing with the kids he would never have. Sarah Jane, the woman he had left, and K9. Madame DuPompadour traipsing through his memories, even Mickey Smith.

All of them raced through his mind, every scene piling into the sorrow he felt.

His body began to boil, the pain increasing.

He _really _didn't want to go.

Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked around the TARDIS for the last time, and let his new self take the wheel.


	2. Explosion - Sarah Jane Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this sitting 2 or 3 stories up in a pine tree while listening to Clara's theme.

Smoke.

There was smoke.

Fire.

The taste of blood.

Muffled screaming.

Flash of light.

People running by. 

More smoke.

A child is crying but I don't know why.

She's covered in dust.

What is happening?

Oh good, her parents picked her up.

Why are they running?

Why is there fire?

Another flash of light.

A woman is running towards me.

She grabs my arm and drags me along.

The ground is shaking.

It's hard to stay upright.

She loses hold of me as cracks appear in the ground.

The ground is pavement.

I'm stumbling.

There was something important. Urgent.

I was... I was... the Doctor had called me. He said... get off... the... the... badge? No. Bridge. That's the word.

A huge explosion knocks me off my feet.

I look up.

I'm on the bridge.

The bridge's supports just exploded.

A large plume of smoke.

Rocks are raining down from the sky.

The bridge is crumbling apart.

I'm falling.

I'm screaming.

The water engulfs me.


	3. 3. Delirium - Vincent Van Gogh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I based this on the song by Don McLean called Vincent, but especially the Josh Groban version you can find here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_qH1IA0yA4

The stars were exploding, colors radiating in a vibrant spectrum, dazzling my eyes. Sorrow was weaved into the hills, a deep navy blue, paralleled only by the sadness of the ocean, forever tossing and turning, ever restless through the night.

The lantern in front of me splayed out in yellows and oranges, filling my senses, mixing and swirling as the torch of a wandering traveler melted into a brilliant array of red and flame, merging with the glorious vestige of the sunset.

The smell of a fire wafting through the air, a vivid image of my mother cooking.

She wore green dresses.

Green was the color of grass. Green was the color of fresh vegetables. Green was the color of the ebbing and flowing hills I pass daily.

The colors of autumn flooded out from the leaves on the road, creating a winding river through the countryside. The water bubbling down the creek painted a serene waterfall, cascading down the smoothed stones into the pond, where your darkest fears hide.

Even in the darkest areas of the sky, spiraling purples and pinks splashed onto it like watercolors.

A man walks by, brown and black. He asks why I frivolously and foolishly waste my time staring at the stars. I reply because there is so much beauty in nature if you simply take the time to observe nature in its natural state, void of human intervention.

He shakes his head and turns, venturing into the vast expanse of the ominous blue night, his murky form fading into the fog. A light blue pang of sadness twinges my heart as I seem him go.

They did not understand, they did not know how.

Perhaps they never will.


	4. 5. Gunpoint - Twelfth Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading this before day 4's because I have writer's block.

Fear clutched his throat, choking what little breath he had.

He was sprinting towards the love of his life, screaming her name with all his might, but it was all in vain. She turned to him with a sad smile, snow falling around her face.

The numbing sound of a gunshot echoed down the road, shattering the silence.

River's body jerked as the bullet ripped through her stomach, blood blossoming on her silky white dress.

The world froze as she fell to the ground, the snow around her slowly turning red. He fell to his knees, her eyes locked onto his. It all went silent.

The Doctor awoke, face wet with tears.

Sobs racked his body as he sat alone in the TARDIS.

It was their anniversary today.


	5. 22. Hallucination - Rose Tyler

The wind whipped fiercely at Rose's hair as they both stood atop the skyscraper, rain pelting against her face.  
  
She was within a few feet of him now, inching closer and closer, hands outstretched.  
  
"You don't have to do this!" She screamed at him. A flash of lightning turned him into a silhouette against the New Seattle skyline.  
  
The Doctor turned around, tears streaming down his face. "I can't do it anymore, Rose. I'm alone in this world, this... universe. I have nobody." He turned back to the city, the lights sparkling in his eyes.  
  
"You have me!" She cried out, grabbing the railing for support, leaning towards him.  
  
Just a little closer. She could save him. Just a little closer...  
  
Her heart stopped as she watched him step off the edge.


	6. 26. Abandoned - Amy Pond

Amy didn't know why the Doctor abandoned her. He said he would come back for her.  
  
She had waited that night, but he never came. She was left behind, left alone.  
  
She had stared up at the stars, wondering if she finally had someone that cared about her.  
  
She could remember being so excited that she forgot to pack her pajamas.  
  
She could remember the moment when her fears went away, replaced by the love she felt from him.  
  
She waited past 11, certain that he would come back.   
  
Another hour passed, leaving her to wonder if he had lied to her.  
  
At two hours, doubt began to creep in, its inky tendrils clawing its way into her brain.  
  
Maybe he had just forgotten about her. Maybe he didn't care about her. Maybe he found a better friend.  
  
Deep down, she knew that he was never coming back.


End file.
